


Dragon's Lair

by Sophisticated_Dude



Series: Advent of the Fell Girl [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Fell!Robin, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: Robyn couldn't stop it, she had to shatter Grima, and so she did. It seemed it was all over until she was found on the ground a few days later, asleep. Since then, she's fully awakened, and so is her Fell Blood...





	Dragon's Lair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genderneutralnoun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/gifts).



Robyn sat in the back of her cave, lounging on the bed that her friends brought her so she wouldn't be sore from sleeping on the ground. The desire rose in her again, to destroy and subjugate all of existence, she aspired to put even Naga herself under heel, but whenever she snapped back to herself, she realized how dangerous she had become. She heard fighting in the labyrinthine cavern she fled to whenever her urges threatened to overpower her, she licked her lips in anticipation of her visitor and sat up, flung her legs over the side of the bed and smoothed out the wrinkles in her robes, held close together only by a single button just under her breasts, pulling the whole thing _juuust_ over them, while her folded legs concealed what wasn't covered by the violet material and her hood threw a shadow over her eyes.

"Lucina...welcome home!" Robyn cooed, sending a bolt of thunder at the princess as soon as she stepped into the doorway that had been blocked by a stone wall, a wall she easily flew over, but one that Lucina had to destroy to pass--a simple enough feat after making it past the Risen guarding her chambers.

Lucina shifted her stance, raised her arm just a little to catch the spell with her blade. She didn't wear her usual clothes, instead she wore a simple plate armor that ended in a simple blue skirt. She watched Robyn warily, there was never any telling with the tactical genius, but right now she looked simply _bloodthirsty_ and Lucina sure wasn't about to give her an opening. Lucina caught more blasts with Falchion, though dodged the very last and dashed forward before Robyn could prepare another attack.

The whole week had been like this, planning contingencies for contingencies, every time Lucina left the lair, Robyn reconstructed every barrier and summoned more Risen, it was like a game to the Fell Dragon. She let out a playful giggle as Lucina closed in on her, she was simply tickled that Lucina believed the last part of that combo was like the one before it, she put in only enough energy to make it look good, she was more than ready for Lucina to rush her. She held up a hand, a brief, dazzling lightning bolt grew in her hand, Lucina deftly raised her bade to catch it, but in Robyn's other hand was a hooked dagger she had been working on for just such a situation where her foe was so close.

Robyn brought down the blade, turned around swiftly, broke Lucina's hold on Falchion, the girl careened towards the bed and the sword clattered  to the floor, but Lucina was ready! She raised her hands for a moment when something changed in the dark dragon's attitude, she wore a playful smirk, their was a glint in her eyes. It was that look Lucina knew so well, when Robyn would climb up her body, smothering her in kisses. Suddenly there was a flash of teeth, but Robyn was on her before Lucina could react to that predatory gaze and catch the shadowy claws that appeared on Robyn's hands.

She cried out as she heard the claws penetrate her armor, Lucina couldn't shake Robyn, powerful but small wings beat against the air, pressing the smaller girl into the princess while she ripped the armor open, "Looks like I've got you now, Lucina..." She hissed, kissing the newly exposed skin as she continued to tear away the armor. Her eyes went down to the princess' skirt. She was tempted to break the waist of the armor, but decided it was more fun to shred the fabric.

"M-Mm...Robyn...?" Lucina whispered, clutching the sheets beside her nervously, "Did that satisfy your lust for battle?"

"Not quite...!" Robyn breathed, turning Lucina over and remove the remains of her armor, which she tossed behind her somewhere in a corner with a dozen other pieces of armor, trophies from past conquests. She slid her hands under Lucina, ran her hands slid under the bluenette's breasts, she squeezed them and let out a deep sigh over Lucina's low whine, her sweet little human seemed to be enjoying herself, if her scarlet cheeks, closed eyes, and audible breath were any indication. She grinned as she moved one handout from under the princess and gave her a sharp smack on the rear that made Lucina lean up in surprise, "Don't get too comfortable, _Princess_ , I haven't even started on you yet...you can't even be sure this will end like the other times."

"I-I know, Robyn..." Lucina pushed her hips into the mattress as Robyn's hand landed yet another smack on her bottom, followed by a ruthless squeeze, "M-Mistress, I mean...!"

"You need to pay attention better, You Majesty," Robyn taunted, turning Lucina around before stepping back, threads of energy glowed purple as they danced around Robyn, her wide eyes seemed to hold Lucina in place.

"R-Robyn--Mistress! Those are, um...new." Lucina observed, yelping when Robyn answered her by tangling the cool binds around her body, winding around her legs, up to her thighs, all around her body and up her arms.

"Notice anything else?" Robyn purred, kneeling in front of Lucina, a playful grin on her lips as the princess tried to discover any other attributes.

"N-No...Mistress..." Lucina whispered, careful how she addressed the young woman, so she didn't have to find out the hard way...unfortunately that was exactly the way Robyn intended to show her, both legs were drawn up, then tugged in opposite directions, leaving her exposed to Robyn. She tried to say something, but all she could manage was a shy whimper, begging Robyn to take her. She cried out and brushed her hips against Robyn's fingertips, panting softly as they slipped into the groove of her slit, she tried to writhe, but managed only useless tugging against the chains, not that Robyn's touch lasted long anyways. Soon the tactician was on top of her, her slick fingers in Lucina's face.

"Look what I've found...didn't even have the decency to put on any panties this morning, huh? I guess you couldn't wait to fall into my little lair again, could you?" Robyn giggled softly as she leaned forward, relishing in the bashful stare Lucina gave her, "Maybe you liked how I tore your armor off...maybe if I can control this...urge a bit better, you could wear something less sturdy, something that makes a satisfying _rip_ sound?"

"Y-Yes, Mistress, I would like that!" Lucina cried, wiggling in her chains as she tried to focus on something other than the unsatisfied desire burning between her legs.

 "Maybe...one day I'll leave this cave..." Robyn mused wistfully, quickly flashing a smirk as she brought her hands down to Lucina's breasts, palming them gently before squeezing them. She giggled softly as she brought her lips down onto Lucina's slow and soft before possessively hold her bottom lip in her mouth, her eyes drawn to Lucina's as she grazed the princess's lip with her tongue, eventually releasing it and diving down to nibble at her jaw, "Until then, I know my girl will always find her way back to me...just like a migrating butterfly...or a magnet released from the fingers of responsibility, whipping around to true north."

Lucina whined softly as she tried and failed to hold Robyn, but this was what she wanted--no, what she _needed_ from Lucina. Sometimes Robyn made her wonder, but the tortuously slow process was always very rewarding, and not just because Robyn could finally appease her urge to conquer and relax...

Robyn worked her way down _painfully_ slow, her tongue lapping at her neck like Lucina had smeared honey over it prior to entering the cave Robyn had sealed herself within coupled with her inability to satisfactorily react to Robyn's teasing was driving the princess wild. Robyn smiled to herself and decided it was time to progress to the next stage.

"Lucina...I can tell how badly you want this...I don't even have to check, I know what a mess you are..." Robyn purred, caressing Lucina's sides, "are you willing to beg for this, Princess?"

The blue haired princess nodded quickly, taking deep breaths before panting out the words, red from the pleasure frustratingly out of reach and the embarrassment that never seemed to go away, no matter how many times she surrendered to the dragon on top of her, "P-please...I-I need you...M-Mistress..."

"Would you care to go into specifics?" Robyn teased, cupping Lucina's red cheeks as she brought her face nearer to the princess's. She giggled as Lucina stammered, seeming uncertain of just how to ask, and after the times Lucina tripped over her words and wound up prolonging the tease by five or so minutes for every time she was just tiny bit assertive, Lucina had every reason not to trust herself, not when she was so desperate. In a way, this was even better than if Lucina used words, the sheer helplessness delighted Robyn to no end.

Without warning, she slid her hand down onto Lucina's very wet labia, when the princess cried out, Robyn wrapped her lips around Lucina's and plunged her tongue into the young woman's mouth. She groaned softly when she heard the princess's needy whines, it felt so good to be so needed, so in control of _everything_ that was happening.

The dragon was still far from content, she had to bring this chain of events to the only satisfying conclusion within reach, to the climax. She removed her hand from the heat pulsing under her fingertips and grabbed the back of Lucina's thigh. She leaned forward as she spoke, eyes shining with mischief, "You know what, Lucina, I think I'm happy with this, watching you squirm, everything you want so close yet so...hm!"

"Robyn!" Lucina cried out, surprised by the sudden shift in direction. Robyn suddenly leaned back and pressed her hips into the princess', teasing her with a few bumps before grinding in earnest. Once more the princess squeaked the dragon's name, then repeated herself, but in a low purr, gripping at the sheets under the pleasurable heat building inside her, though she wasn't sure if this would satisfy her love, or if _she_ had other plans.

"You know," Robyn whispered, as she filled a hand with one of Lucina's small breasts while she pulled the bluenette's ass up, controlling the motion of her princess' hips, "think I'll let that slide this time...just because you're so desperate...heh, you look suspicious, what, don't you believe me?"

"P-Please..." Lucina whispered, she was uncertain if Robyn wanted her to have realized by now it wouldn't be so easy or if this was finally it, but she knew one thing that didn't depend on the Fell Girl, "anything you need from me...is yours."

Robyn smiled at Lucina as she drew her hips away, then replaced herself with two fingers from the hand that been fondling the blue haired woman's breast. She grinned when Lucina shuddered, took deep breaths punctuated by moans, "I have a riddle for you, Love."

"Gods, Robyn, I can hardly think to talk...!" Lucina cried, wide eyes fixed hopefully on Robyn's mischievous ones, "Hit me with it..."

"What...is...my name?" Robyn purred, rocking her fingers deep inside the young woman bound underneath her. She rewarded Lucina's correct answer by easing her fingertips against the sweet spot she had only been tickling and teasing up until then.

"Robyn...Robyn, oh Robyn! Robyn!" The first time was just an answer, the rest was pure reaction, especially the last, a blissful scream as her back arched, she tightened around the fingers inside her. She was trembling all over, but the chains didn't let her move much, she  almost expected them to fade by now. In the afterglow, she was very certain Robyn had no use for them, but she didn't dwell on it too much, maybe she just needed to see her like this for a while longer.

When she climbed over Lucina, however, the princess was sure Robyn wasn't finished with her yet, then it hit her, "Would you like me to, um..."

"I think I'll give you the honor of pleasuring me..." Robyn mused, as though it was in question at all, as if she wasn't already tucking her legs under Lucina's shoulders, moaning as her soft, drenched flesh received the eager caress of Lucina's tongue. She dug her fingers into Lucina's hair, licked her lips and held her tightly as Lucina pressed in harder, wriggled her tongue in between the petite genius' slit, lapping up the taste of her friend and lover.

Robyn brushed her labia slowly against Lucina's lips at first, but as Lucina continued making love to her, she brushed harder, cried out when Lucina got rougher, when Lucina's tongue lashed over her clit, just a few times before she sucked on it, "Ah, Lucina...!" Robyn grunted, trying to keep her composure that quickly decayed as angled her hips until her lower lips pressing into the other girl's chin, until finally she--in a decidedly non-threatening nor at all composed manner--keened out, "Ah, Lucina, Luciiinaaa!"

Her cries heralded the dominate dragon's messy climax, she doubled over, ready to collapse in bliss, but one more time she wanted to see Lucina struggle, so she devoted a small amount of focus into the chains around Lucina, "Mm, are you satisfied, Mistress?" Lucina murmured, kissing Robyn's inner thighs slowly, hoping to appease her if she wasn't done yet...and judging by the chains still present, Robyn wasn't.

"I want you to break them...break the chains, Lucina...do it..." Robyn urged, gently caressing Lucina's cheeks, an amused lilt in her breath when--after a couple of seconds--a determined Lucina spread out her arms, shattered the magic links, and wrapped her arms around the spent blonde, "Ahaha, I knew you had it in you..."

"Mm...I take it this means you're feeling better...not...feeling...ambitious?" Lucina whispered, after a brief struggle for words, during which she sat up until Robyn was sitting in her lap, one flushed cheek against a soft, warm breast.

"I'm sorry, Lucina...I'm sorry that you can't have a normal girl..." Robyn whispered, voice cracking as she wound her arms around Lucina's back, "why can't you just have a nice, easy, relaxing love life?"

"Because...the one I love thought the best way to deal with her dragon-sized demon was put herself through a strenuous hundred man bout. I'm not even going to pretend I don't enjoy this, I was...well, 'bound' to find I enjoyed being under you anyways, so if this helps you...and you're not uncomfortable with...this...or afraid you'll hurt me, this is no trouble at all." Lucina lay on her side, held Robyn snugly in her arms, "I trust you, Robyn, you don't scare me, not like you did when we first met...in this time. All that I'm worried about is that one day I might fail to be there when you need me, than you'll wake up on the other side of the continent afraid, alone...and after any length of time you went on a rampage. If you have misgivings even for something as innocuous as this, I know you'll come to that."

"You're not scared that you're alone with a...a monster?" Robyn whispered, hot tears rolling down her cheek, onto the breast it was pressed against.

Lucina chuckled softly and cupped her lover's cheek, "But I'm  _not_ alone, Robyn...I have you with me, keeping me safe...worrying about me. The worst you've ever done here is give me a little rough love and keep bliss just out of my reach."

"So...you don't mind then? That I've...become this...powerful dragon?" Robyn leaned up until her nose barely touched Lucina's, "I won't blame you for giving up on me...can you really see yourself doing this for the rest of your life?"

"You _may_ have awakened Fellblood in you, but I have Naga's in me, I'm not any less driven than you are, if anything...you should be more concerned about being able to keep up with me." Lucina teased, giggling until Robyn's lips brushed against hers.

"Fine then, why don't you come in here one day...tie me down and take over for a little while?" Robyn suggested, trying to come off as aloof, though the red in her cheeks betrayed how much she hoped Lucina would take her up on her offer.

"Maybe I will...but I have to warn you, I _do_ have a few grudges from all the times you tease me, I can have you waiting all night..."

"Mm...you're so cruel."

"Says the girl who shredded my armor..."

"You haven't forgotten to bring clothes with you yet." Robyn pointed out, laughing through tears.

"Thank Naga for that...I don't want to worry everyone by staying here for more than a full day." Lucina pecked Robyn's cheek a few times, before pulling the blankets over them, "I have breakfast and lunch packed, but I think we can leave before dinner."

Robyn squirmed nervously and needlessly cleared her throat, "After lunch...before we leave, could we...um..."

Lucina beamed at Robyn's deep, telling blush, and nodded slowly, "You know you don't have to ask," she leaned close to Robyn's ear as though she wanted to share a secret, and sang out softly, "because I can tell when you want something." She giggled when the tired tactician hid her crimson face from Lucina's view, under the taller girl's chin.

It wasn't long before Robyn had drifted off to sleep, now far from dangerous, she seemed so helpless and vulnerable now, compared to how she was when that dark side that haunted her rose up and demanded her to slack her thirst for conquest, calm despite how much these encounters worried her, how her potential for destruction alarmed her, Lucina could grant such peace to the troubled girl, and for that, she was grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make something like this since genderneutralnoun introduced me to this side effect of Robin becoming stronger and more capable in her abilities that are a direct result of her Fellblood, eventually becoming dangerous and...well, dominant. This wasn't the first Fell!Robin plot that came to mind, but it's the one I wrote this time around, sooooo... --\\_@v@_/-- AND I THINK THAT'S ALL I'VE GOTTA SAY ABOUT THIS...but I'm tired, so IDK...OH, and I had to write those magic glow-y violet chains that Robyn binds Lucina with, and I got no excuses! --\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/--
> 
> While decidedly NOT how I envisioned beginning it, I had enjoyed this one, making the encounter look like one thing but turning out to be something else. 
> 
> My original idea for this just wasn't gonna get written first, buuuut...not all the stories in this one series have to be connected, so I'll probably get around to doing it...I say, as the pile of unfinished stories grow ever larger and intimidating, looking at you, "Lucina, Dragon Slayer."


End file.
